El Misterio del Amor
by NedFlanders23
Summary: Kuroba ha resuelto muchos misterios; pero nunca le ha dedicado tiempo al misterio del amor Fanfic del manga Kuro no Tantei Kuroba x Toiro Esto es Shaoi C:


Dejo caer su cabeza por el horizonte del sofá la medicina, crizo su mirada con el vaso de vidrio sobre la pequeña mesa, se había tomado todo el agua y la aspirina todavía no hacia efecto, la figura de su asistente traslucida a través del vaso levanto un poco su curiosidad, y casi nada su ánimo.

\- ¿a dónde va mi sirviente? –cuestiona en esa forma tan impersonal casi ajena, sabía que Toiro entendería

\- Ejemm… -le había descubierto, aunque contaba con el dolor de cabeza para camuflarse; nada se le escapaba al detective- Usami-san me llamó –disimulo, su incoherente forma de decir "me invitaron a salir" más simple, una cita. Kuroba giró sus ojos y musitó un sonido de esos inteligibles, incomprensibles como una eme mal pronunciada y que cada quién interpreta como quiere.

\- A las únicas llamadas a las que deberías responder son a las mías, sirviente –trataba de alcanzar con una mano el vaso sin contenido, estirando el brazo con inútiles esfuerzos.

\- Toma –le acercó el vaso, servicial como siempre, sonreía bobamente acostumbrado a las niñerías del formalísimo detective- Kuroba, ya me tengo que ir, pero llama si necesitas algo.

¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Se pregunto el moreno viendo perderse la silueta del castaño tras aquella puerta: con un cincuenta y siete por ciento de su energía pensó en los últimos instantes; ¿acaso Toiro le acababa de dar pistas de un nuevo caso? Uno tácito, posiblemente uno cuyas pistas no podía decir libremente, ¿estaría siendo extorsionado? ¡¿por quién?! No, eso era prácticamente imposible, alguien como Toiro tenía mayor valía como una linda esposa que como informante. Pensando en ello se atreveos en su mirada la pequeña nota amarilla pegada en la mesa, tenía todas las instrucciones posibles, e incluso necesarias para resolver el misterio de la Cena. Se incorporo cual gato perezoso que desaparece su columna y noto que todo estaba más limpio que de costumbre

\- ¿A caso te sientes culpable? –conferencio con cinismo al vacío, arqueo una ceja al darse cuenta de lo pulcro de la habitación, la nota le había insinuado el hambre dirigiendo automáticamente el cuerpo del detective a la cocina

Era un día bastante relajado ese sábado en particular, para todos menos para Kuroba para quién las aspirinas trabajaban como asalariadas, con su santa voluntad. La cocina también estaba curiosamente impecable, con otra nota sobre el comedor, sospechoso, pensó el moreno y siguiendo las instrucciones abrió el congelador.

\- ¿Hizo pudín? –cogió uno sin más, saboreando un poco sin necesitar cubierto alguno- esto asusta, ¿en verdad querrá ser mi esposa? –se burló con sarcasmo, pensando en las cualidades femeninas de su sirviente- supongo que debo llamarlo –no es un agradecimiento ni nada por el estilo, reflexiono, mientras marcaba el número que también se tenía aprendido- vamos… contesta… -ese maldito tono de marcado le desesperaba, o quizá la situación misma

\- ¿Kuroba? –su voz se oía con algún tipo de estática, ¿acaso sus sospechas eran correctas? Sin perder la calma el detective se apresuro a contestar

\- ¿Con quién estás? –Se maldijo por tan estúpida pregunta, por donde lo viera era más sensato primero preguntar el lugar

\- Con Usami-san… ¡Te lo dije al salir! –reclamó, a su manera, alterado pero nervioso por no molestarlo- Más importante ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quemaste algo? ¡¿el apartamento esta bien?! ¿!Tú estas bien!?

\- Calmate Toiro, no soy un inútil –suspiro más tranquilo- sólo quería…

\- ¿si? –su voz impaciente se cerraba al final de la sílaba dando lugar al sonido de la calle

\- Sobre el pudín…

\- ¿Qué tiene? –su voz se oía más cerca del auricular como si su impaciencia le hiciera pegarse la bocina a la boca

\- Ya sabes –iba a decirlo, pero escuchó una voz que le llamaba, y sobre todo, aquel inconfundible sonar de personas, autos y vidas agitadas que solo se escucha en el distrito comercial, así que ahí estaba; sonrío perversamente imaginando en maneras de castigar a su perro por salir a pasear sin correa- Sólo hiciste cuatro, te estas volviendo perezoso, que debería hacer para castigarte

\- ¿Ehh? ¡Lo siento! Haré más después

\- Eso no me convence, se más persuasivo -se puso a juguetear, paseándose en la sala con el teléfono como su arma de tortura; volvió a escuchar esa voz, llamando a su sirviente, pero lo resistió, al menos, su cordura y su brazo derecho; porque su izquierda lanzó contra la pared el envase de pudín- Toiro, vuelve ahora mismo

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Por el pudín? ¿Debes estar bromeando, Kuroba voy a colgar

\- No te atrevas

\- Nos vemos después, Kuroba

El tono de marcado; su puño destrozando la pared no aminoraba su ira solo la demostraba, Kuroba lucía realmente como un lobo enseñando los colmillos, decir que estaba molesto era poco. Reacciono súbitamente al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de porque actuaba de esa forma, sostuvo su mano con su entrenamiento básico en primeros auxilios, su pulso estaba un poco acelerado, pero ¿Por qué? Volvió sobre sus pasos y reflexiono todo l que había ocurrido hasta el momento,

\- La aspirina, ¿era realmente eso? -se dirigió al baño tratando de aclarar sus ideas el agua fría recorría su rostro, se miro al espejo, con ese deplorable aspecto- patético- se dijo a si mismo, busco nuevamente algo para tranquilizarse, una simple aspirina no serviría de nada , algo más fuerte; según las reglas de Toiro los menores no debían beber, pero esas no eran sus reglas, era verdad que nunca se había molestado por probar los delirios efervescentes del alcohol, así que tampoco había rito esa regla, por lo menos hata el momento.

Busco en el buro de Amou, entre empolvados reportes de casos antiguos se encontraba oculta una pequeña botella de vodka, al parecer hasta un detective tiene sus debilidades, sonrió, como si le gustará la idea de no saberlo todo sobre Amou, a pesar de su exhaustiva investigación se le había ese pequeño detalle

\- Esto es la clase de cosas que hacen los adultos… -iba a decir que idiotas si no se estuviese insultando a si mismo por imitar esa misma estupidez- A tu salud Toiro, y ojala te mueras Usapyon…!

Francamente no era un sentido de perdida, aunque así lo sentía él, la más genuina perdida de un niño de quien toman prestado sin su permiso su más preciado juguete, grave error, esa sensación que sentía eran los más simplones y puros, celos. De un trago se acabo el contenido de la botella, sintiendo en cuestión de segundos como la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Qué no era lo quería evitar? Aparentemente no, se reía a carcajadas por sus tan imprudentes acciones. Incluso su cuerpo, incluso él, no era la excepción cuando se trataba del alcohol.

\- Creo que me excedí, jajajaj –escucho el sonido de la puerta y ladeo su mirada, controlando apenas los bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo- genial, el único día que bajo la guardia. Ni siquiera W logró doparme…. Tenía que ser yo, solo yo me puedo hacer daño!

Su cuerpo se movía con la gracia de un mandril, tambaleándose como una muñeca de trapo sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caerse, todavía no entraba a la habitación principal, esperando el momento para sorprender al intruso. Escucho como las pisadas se hacían más y más cercanas, sonrió como sabía hacerlo, su mirada baja era el inicio de la cuenta regresiva, al momento de decir tres ya se le había abalanzado encima

\- Muy lento señor intruso –le tenía, sujetaba su cuello, dejándolo inmovilizado con su cuerpo, estaba literalmente sobre él

\- ¡Que estas haciendo Kuroba! –le tenía, o algo así- tu aliento… ¡Estas ebrio!

\- Ah, Toiro, esto es tu culpa –reflexiono mirando que aun lo tenía contra el suelo- te perdono

\- ¿¡Que cosa?! -estaba ebrio pero seguía siendo su mismo cínico ¿jefe? - ¡¿Quitare de encima?!

\- ¿Por qué? –ladeando su expresión como un cachorrito desentendido

\- ¡Eso es obvio! –protesto el asistente de detective, suspiro, tratando de seguirle el juego, no tenía caso tratar de razonar- Kuroba… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –con una mano en su barbilla, mentalmente se hizo esa misma pregunta- Cierto, es tarde; preocuparás a tu madre

\- Le dije que me quedaría aquí

\- ¿Aquí? –quizá pronunciar la última palabra le ayudaría a recordar la conversación completa, una vez más se reprendió por haber hecho algo tan repentino- Por cierto, Toiro, ¿A qué viniste?

Su mirada aún estaba desorbitada; nada que un poco de café negro no solucionará; entre tanto el asistente hacia, pues lo que su sentido común le decía que debía hacer.

\- Estas ardiendo, jeje, Kuroba no toleras el alcohol –era la primera vez que tocaba a Kuroba, contrario a lo que siempre pensaba su cuerpo era cálido, retiro su mano de la frente del moreno dejando caer nuevamente sus mechones negros- Lo siento –corrigió, viendo la expresión de Kuroba, seguramente le había molestado, no era algo de lo que hablarán, pero el detective no parecía ser alguien muy afín al contacto físico.

\- Solo tomas mi temperatura, no hay problema –volvía a sentirse extraño se incorporó torpemente, dejando que Toiro se moviera- Tráeme un poco de café –ahora pensaba con un poco más de cordura, solo con un poco más; se volvió a sentar en el sofá mientras esperaba paciente su café

No paso mucho hasta que su sirviente, corrijo, asistente se apreciara con el café-

\- Deja eso ahí y siéntate –señalo refiriéndose a la bandeja, Toiro obedeció, viendo como Kuroba volvía a ser el mismo de siempre

\- Necesito que me lleves al hospital –soltó con una neutral expresión- sospechó que acabo de intoxicarme, seguramente lo que encontré en el buro no era vodka

\- ¡¿Vodka?! –replico alarmado. Siendo interrumpido al instante

\- Tampoco arsénico, o ya no estaría aquí, solamente una catecolamina, puede que éxtasis, no –corrigió enseguida- es algo más, no es posible que una droga así no la haya percibido…

\- Kuroba

\- ¿Atropina? Eso es, debe ser…

\- ¡Kuroba! –advirtió devolviendo el enfoque, reacciona de una vez, eso ero lo que trababa de decir Toiro- ¡Quieres explicarme que está sucediendo!

\- Porque obviamente –haciendo énfasis en ese "obviamente" drogado o no, era imposible para él dejar de ser él mismo- no puedes deducirlo, verás, cuando saliste, no, posiblemente antes de eso, alguien me drogo,

\- Eso es peligrosos ¡E-estas bien!

\- Déjame continuar; como decía, fue antes, pero los síntomas se manifestaron con un espacio de tiempo; es decir eran de efecto retardado; una de ellos es –sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Toiro y la puso sobre su pecho- Taquicardia

\- ¡Ci-cierto! –le había tomado por sorpresa; sin dejar de lado esa halito de preocupación; era cierto, incluso sin un estetoscopio podía sentir lo rápido de sus latidos - ¿Qué más?

\- Veamos…. –su mirada desorientada se paseo por la habitación encontrándose con el desastre de la pared- ira irracional

\- ¡Eso es malo…!

\- Y nublo mi juicio; por lo que hice algo tan estúpido como tomarme toda esa botella

\- ¡Oh! –reaccionó con emoción- retiro lo dicho, ¡Kuroba eres impresionante!

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tomaste todo eso y sigues en pie, incluso pudiste tumbarme y todo… -tiempo fuera, ¿ahora alentaba las conductas antisociales? Negó con un movimiento involuntario, no debía perder el sentido de la conversación- Será mejor que te lleve a un hospital

Negó con la cabeza, recostándose más cómodamente en el sofá

\- Ya me siento mejor, además estoy cansado

\- Ya veo… -el final de la conversación y esa aura de pronto silencio le advirtió que no debía dejar cabos sueltos y menos eso- Kuroba…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Podrías soltarme?

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, el sueño le ganaba por poco, de no ser por esa situación que ni siquiera había percibo, pero ahí estaba la evidencia, su mano aún sujetaba la muñeca del castaño presionándola con desgano contra su pecho, su cuerpo se crispo soltándolo enseguida.

\- Movimientos involuntarios, suma eso a lista

\- ¡Pero esto lo hiciste apropósito! –se quejo con falsa molestia- creo que enserio tienes que ir a un hospital

\- Te dije que ya estoy bien, solo necesito dormir, a propósito, ¿dónde dejaste a Usacchi?

\- Usami-san regreso por su cuenta, le dije que tenía que verte

\- ¿Verme? –con su mirada esculcaba cualquier detalle en esa última frase

\- ¡Ver que no hubieras quemado el apartamento!

\- ¿te divertiste?

\- ¡Si! –momento, porque estaba tan emocionado, y por qué razón respondía como si hablará con su madre

\- Tanto me odias….

\- ¿eh? ¡No dije eso!

\- Está bien si prefieres estar con Usapyon… pero date cuenta que es un idiota, no podría resolver un caso por su cuenta, jaja que inútil

Toiro también sonrió nervioso, ya sabía por dónde iba todo, era cierto que Kuroba no necesitaba un hospital, necesitaba una anestesia; aunque con dormir sería suficiente; lo que estaba pasando era un enigma bastante simple, solo estaba ebrio. No era alguien de planes complicados, y pensándolo un poco concluyó que simplemente debía seguir hablando con el detective hasta que se durmiera.

\- Toiro… me estás escuchando

\- ¡Si! –respondió volviendo en sí, quería hacerle caso, pero era tan importante la plática de un borracho, suspiró resignado, era su asistente después de todo, e iba a hacer su trabajo- Kuroba, no crees que deberías dormir un poco

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –balbuceo como un niño- ¿Quieres?

\- ¡¿AH?! –cierto, se dijo, solo debo soportarlo- claro –sonrió aún más nervioso

\- ¡Por qué me odias! –dicen que algunos sentidos no se apagan ni aún cuando duermes, pues su sextos sentido detectivesco; percibía aquellos pequeños gestas, esas risillas nerviosas esas expresiones de incomodad, se las sabía todas, conocía cada rasgo, cada mínimo gesto, absolutamente todo sobre su asistente- Vete. –sentenció, cruzándose de brazos, el café no solo había tenido el efecto contrario, le había reducido a un estado infantil tan deplorable que de verse a si mismo se asesinaría, toda su lógica, toda célula racional en su cuerpo, todas y cada una estaban de viaje, seguramente en Hawái, porque si había una verdad más verdadera; era, que ese Kuroba, no era Kuroba,

\- ¡No voy a irme!

\- Haz lo que quieras, solo no me hables, tienes prohibido hablarme, si te atreves a hacerlo voy a castigarte sirviente…

\- ¡Bien!

\- Yo tampoco pienso dirigirte la palabra, estoy molestó, yo debería odiarte, te fuiste con Usacchi, ¿a hacer que? ¡Podrías decirme! ¡Responde!

Para alguien que no va a decir nada, habla demasiado, pensaba Toiro.

\- Estás molesto porque salí a ver una película, que niño –se burló inocente, recibiendo como castigo una mirada de puñal; no le tenía miedo al moreno, para nada, todo lo contrario, sabía que era una persona amable; en el interior, muy en el interior; y no quería que lo malinterpretará, para él aún sin decirlo el detective era una persona muy preciada

\- ¿Qué? Es porque nunca lo digo, si eso debe ser; Toiro, ¡Te prohíbo que salgas!

\- Si, si; como digas Kuroba

\- Si vas a hacer ese tipo de cosas consúltame primero, si de todos modos tienes que salir, sólo puede ir conmigo

\- Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero… ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Es obvio, para que no interrumpa con mi agenda

\- Lo suponía –respondió con una falsa decepción, busco con apremio el reloj de la pared, no había pasado media hora y sentía como si fuese una eternidad

\- También, porque… no me gusta –echo su cabeza para atrás, como si recargará todos sus problemas sobre ese viejo sofá- no me gusta que estés con alguien más, no me gusta que te alejes y no me gusta que vayas a la escuela, porqué Toiro no puede ser mi esclavo las 24 horas del día, si fuera por mí te encerraría en una cajita y te ocultaría de todos…

\- ¡Eso es aterrador!

\- Y divertido –se reía en silencio, imitando unas imaginarias convulsiones- Todo lo que te haría si pudiera encerrarte

\- Es todo, creo que debe dormir –dejo su hasta ahora estoica postura de mueble de decoración y se acercó al detective determinado a llevarlo a la cama, ya había dicho más de lo que debía en una noche; esa era la razón por la que los adolescentes no deben beber se repetía mentalmente

\- Porque eres así de aburrido conmigo, que, sólo te diviertes con Usacchi

\- Kuroba, levántate –no perdía la calma fácilmente y menos en esta atípica situación, así que extendió su mano decidido

\- Cambias de tema, que inteligente –extendió también su mano; pero para acabar con ese espacio entre su cuerpo y el del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia a él- pero yo soy más inteligente –aprisiono contra su pecho a Toiro que ni se movía ni mostraba señales de vida, simplemente permanecía en un estático estado de shock- como quisiera encerrarte en una caja, así no podrías escapar nunca

No hay forma, se dijo con un suspiro, ahora escuchaba con más fuerza sus latidos, y curiosamente sentía calma; mañana olvidarás todo, así que puedes decir lo que se te antoje; pero que triste que lo olvides, sería lindo si pudieras recordar, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del pelí-negro levantando a la vez su rostro para poder mirarlo directamente; sus ojos algo perdidos eran los mismos de siempre, completamente oscuros como escondiendo un misterio, al mismo tiempo tan expresivos.

\- Pero yo no trato de escapar, acaso no lo sabes, siempre volvería a donde esta Kuroba- acerco poco a poco su rostro rozando apenas los labios del detective; se atrevía y al mismo tiempo se alejaba; deseaba hacerlo pero sin intención- buenas noches, Kuroba –toco sus labios mientras admiraba al detective dormido, con ese halo de paz.


End file.
